Girls und Panzer: A Letter to My Sister
by Kitty Len
Summary: The events that happened after Oarai's stunning victory as told by Miho. (One shot)


_Maho-chan,_

_It's been 2 months since the championship. How are things going on there? I still can't believe I pulled my school into our first win, even though it was just our first time. Sadly, we had no choice but win, or our school would be shut down…_

_I guess it was all over the news then, huh? We were interviewed in a TV station and we let it all out: about how we were about to close down, how we only had five teams to start with, about how we had shortage of panzers but nevertheless won, etc. I think that last one struck everyone the most, because weeks after that, we started getting panzers from everyone! We got a Cromwell medium tank from St. Gloriana, a T-34-85 from Pravda, and two Sherman M4 76mm from Saunders. Anzio and Maginot said they'd want to deliver panzers too, but since they were a little short on school budget, they decided to fork out whatever cash they could and bought a brand new Hotchkiss for us. Yukari, my loader on the Panzer IV, was so happy about the panzers we received that she quickly glomped on them on first sight and caressed them so much! Hahaha, you should have seen her face, she was like in heaven._

_I'm glad everyone was so kind enough to give us panzers. With these, not only will we be able to compete on even ground, but also we would be able to recruit more people!_

_I was sort of hoping that I'd receive something from Kuromorimine too, but that would be rash and abusive of me. Besides, I think Mom is still angry at me for that incident. You know, when…_

_Anyway, please tell her I'm sorry, and that she doesn't have to worry because I'm really happy here. And if the Nishizumi school would be passed on to you, I'm sorry you have to bear such burden. I know it should have been me, but instead I ran away._

_Now that I think about it, if I hadn't ran away I wouldn't have found my own Senshado. I guess, like the student council president said, it must be fate._

_Well, that's all I can write for now. I hope this letter reaches you soon._

_Say hi to Mom for me, okay?_

_Miho_

_P.S._

_Can you pull a favor for me? I know we rarely give panzers to other schools but I missed my favorite tank. Is it still in the garage? Please, if you can, deliver it to me. I'll be forever grateful if you do so. Of course, I'd understand if you can't…_

* * *

**One week later, Maho receives the letter. She smiled upon reading it all and decided to write back.**

**Three days after Maho received the letter, Miho was hanging out with Saori, Isuzu, Yukari and Mako at the garage when a big plane flew by and dropped two big crates hung by a parachute. They all went out to meet the crate which had (thankfully) softly fallen on to the wide sand field. The size of the crate were enormous, a tank could easily fit in it. It took minutes before the Automobile club were able to open it, and there rested two tanks, a King Tiger and a Panzer 1 C, in each crate.**

**Miho quickly got into the Panzer 1 C and saw an envelope on the driver seat. She opened it and read. As she was reading, she smiled and tears formed in her eyes.**

_Miho,_

_Sorry it took me so long; things have been busy here in Kuromorimine. Ever since you won, Mom decided to change how things run around here. I could make a long list of it, but to put it off simply, Mom went a little easy on the strictness of the school._

_Don't worry about Mom, she had forgiven you for some time now. In fact, she was there when you were declared the champions. She's happy that her daughter had chosen her own path and found a different approach to Senshado. She's also happy and satisfied that you had grown into a fine girl._

_Actually, she received this letter before giving it to me. She didn't say a word, but she was smiling when she gave it to me. We've never seen her smile so often in the school, and we both know better that she would only smile in such a rare occasions._

_Don't worry about me. As long as we're both in Senshado, I can bear such burden when the time comes that she will pass the baton on me. Besides, if I won't lead Kuromorimine, then I'd disappoint you because you won't be fighting against your older sister._

_And since Mom had read this first, she read your "request" and decided to deliver a King Tiger and your favourite tank, the Panzer 1 C, to Oarai as a gift for defeating us in the championship. She's also inviting both of us for dinner if you aren't busy in Oarai. Strange, huh? She never does invite us into dinner like this before._

_Looking forward to meet you on the finals in the next championship._

_Don't let me down, I'd really want to battle with you again… Okay?_

_Maho_

**The letter, though rather short, made Miho happy. She felt like she was the happiest girl in the world. As Miho held the letter, she looked up to the sky and whispered…**

**"Thank you."**


End file.
